Ignition modules are typically incorporated into a vehicle to permit a driver to selectively control the vehicle from an OFF state to an ON state. Such ignition modules typically include a receptacle that receives a key and/or key fob that, when rotated or depressed, moves the vehicle from the OFF state to the ON state. The key and/or key fob is typically retained within the ignition when the vehicle is in the ON state to prevent removal of the key and/or key fob from the ignition during use. Once the vehicle is returned to a parked state and the key and/or key fob is returned to an OFF position, the key and/or key fob may be removed from the ignition module.
Vehicle manufacturers have recently incorporated the function of a conventional key and a conventional key fob into a single unit in a continuing effort to simplify operation and use of vehicles. Specifically, a vehicle may incorporate a wireless ignition module that interfaces with a key fob without the need for a conventional key. The key fob functions in a conventional manner in that a user may unlock and lock vehicle doors and may open other access compartments of the vehicle (i.e., a trunk or sliding door) but, also, incorporates the functionality of a conventional key. Namely, the key fob may be inserted into the wireless ignition module and may communicate with the wireless ignition module when depressed or rotated to control the vehicle between the OFF state and the ON state.
A key fob used in conjunction with a wireless ignition module is prevented from being removed from the ignition while the vehicle is in the ON state and the vehicle is not in the parked state. The fob is only permitted to be removed from the ignition module once the vehicle is returned to the parked state and the fob is returned to the OFF position.
Conventional wireless ignition modules typically incorporate a solenoid that works in conjunction with a series of linkages to prevent removal of the fob from the ignition module until the vehicle is returned to the OFF state and the fob is returned to the OFF position. At this point, the solenoid may be energized to actuate the series of linkages and permit removal of the fob from the ignition module.
While conventional ignition modules adequately maintain engagement of the fob and the ignition module when the vehicle is in the ON state and adequately permit removal of the fob from the ignition module when the vehicle is returned to the OFF state, such ignition modules do not permit removal of the fob from the ignition module when the vehicle is incapable of providing sufficient power to actuate the solenoid. For example, when a battery of the vehicle is dead, power cannot be supplied to the solenoid to actuate the linkages and permit removal of the fob from the module. Under such circumstances, the fob remains locked in the ignition module and cannot be removed until power is restored to the vehicle.